Air Man and the Evil Energy Storm
Air Man and the Evil Energy Storm is a fan game concept by D-Boy Wheeler. It stars Air Man in his battle against the same Evil Energy from Mega Man 8. The bosses which serve as Robot Masters in this game are called the "Shadow Storms", and are modeled after various cloud types. Air Man starts out with his Air Shooter. =Story= {Black screen} Text 20XX {Young male scientist rebuilding Air Man.} Text It was not long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had left the world. Text Mega Man returned to being Rock. He and Roll are trying to live peaceful lives. {Air Man awakens and sits up.} Text Because of this, past Robot Masters have been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Air Man was one of them. {Air Man blowing away some debris.} Text Air Man was blowing away some loose debris to aid in cleaning up a floating sky city, when suddenly... {Purplish-black clouds gather.} Air Man: What is this?! {Some children approach Air Man.} Boy: Mr. Air Man! You gotta help! Girl: Some lightning from the weird storm is making robots hurt humans! {Close up of Air Man} Air Man: Sounds like the Evil Energy that Rock was telling me of when he was Mega Man. You kids head on home, I'll handle this. =Stages= Intro Stage Intro Stage: Sky Road (basically similar to his stage in Mega Man 2) Boss: Evil Energy Fan Fiend (attack when he stops to rest) Stage Select (the Shadow Storms) * Searing Nacreous (fire-themed boss) ** Weapon: Heatwave Whirl ** Weakness: Major Downpour * Frozen Noctilucent (ice-themed boss) ** Weapon: Frigid Mist ** Weakness: Heatwave Whirl * Charged Cumunimbus (electric-themed boss; modeled after a cumulonimbus) ** Weapon: Severe Lightning ** Weakness: Dustbowl Shield (it even blocks his shots without dissipating--it only disappears when it damages the boss) * Hyperspeed Cirrostratus (speed-themed boss) ** Weapon: Derecho Burst ** Weakness: Frigid Mist *** (Boss also has a jetboard) * Torrent Nimstratus (Rain/water themed boss, modeled after a nimbostratus cloud) ** Weapon: Major Downpour ** Weakness: Derecho Burst * Nebulous Dustbowl (dust(Earth?) themed boss) ** Weapon: Dustbowl Shield ** Weakness: Obscuring Roller * Murky Rollcloud (dark-themed boss, modeled after a roll-cloud) ** Weapon: Obscuring Roller ** Weakness: Cirrus Aurora * Luminator Cirrus (light-themed boss) ** Weapon: Cirrus Aurora ** Weakness: Severe Lightning Final Stage The final stage is the Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress, a floating fortress in the eye of a hurricane. Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 1: Hurricane Roads (similar to Air Man's stage in Mega Man 2, but with a hurricane in the bg) * Boss: Storm Guardian (a robotic Thunder god) (weakness is Dustbowl Shield--hit the head) Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 2: Courtyard * Boss: Fan Mistress (a robot woman with a fan that makes tornadoes)(Weak to Heatwave Whirl) Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 3: Entrance Hallway * Boss: Snow Devil (weak to Severe Lightning--hit the open eye) Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 4: Dungeon {Boss Rush here--no other boss battle at the end.} Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 5: Main Keep * Boss: Storm Colossus (robot made like a Norse myth giant)(Weak to Obscuring Roller--hit the head) Evil Energy Hurricane Fortress 6: Tower and Storm Heart * Final Boss: Evil Energy ** Form 1: Wood Man Clone (weak to Heatwave Whirl) ** Form 2: Storm Eye (weak to Cirrus Aurora) Category:Conceptual fan games